


Yucky Dreams

by constantlyfatigued



Series: Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing from Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlyfatigued/pseuds/constantlyfatigued
Summary: Virgil has a nightmare and wakes up small and scared. Luckily, his caregivers are there for him.[This is SFW age regression! Despite the tags, which are only there because of the terrible tagging system, this is not age play or de-aging.]
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846843
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Yucky Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "6. Character A comes running to Character B after a nightmare"
> 
> This was written before Janus' name reveal, so he's just Deceit here.

Nightmares aren't exactly uncommon for Virgil. They happen nearly every night, but he's gotten used to them. He knows he could go to his friends for comfort after worse ones, but he can't. Not when the bad nightmares make him wake up crying at 3 in the morning when no one else should be awake.

These rules don't seem to apply when he's regressed.

Virgil had regressed the night before, and his caregivers didn't mind at all. Logan, being a bit more comfortable with affection, cuddled Virgil while Deceit read him a bedtime story. He'd been very small and it was bit later than usual, so all it took was a bottle of lavender milk and a few stories before he was fast asleep.

Most of the time, Virgil doesn't get nightmares when he falls asleep regressed. He must have been too small, or lost his stuffie in the night, or _something_ , because he wakes up sobbing and gasping.

"No, nononono, no no, Mama," he sobs, curling close into Logan, who never left the bed.

"Baby?" Logan asks, just waking up. Virgil's too small to worry about waking the other up, holding his Mama tight and babbling little "no"s into his chest.

"Yu-yucky dream," he manages to hiccup out. That seems to be all it takes for Logan to jump into action.

"Oh, hey, Honey, it's okay," Logan mutters, wrapping his arms around the other. He runs a hand through Virgil's hair, trying his best to calm him down.

Virgil babbles and sobs, shaking like a leaf. Logan shushes him, muttering comforting words. Virgil can barely hear them, crying too loud.

Deceit must have heard him crying, because light slowly fills the room. Virgil refuses to move from Logan's arms, but listens to the murmurs shared between his caregivers. The hand in his hair carefully taps his head, prompting him to look up at Logan.

"Hey, little one," Logan mutters. His hand leaves his hair, wiping tears off of Virgil's face. "Papa's getting you a baba, okay?" Virgil stuffs his head back into Logan's chest, nodding.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Stormy. I'm here. I won't let the yucky dreams get you, I promise." Virgil relaxes slightly at the words, letting his sobs die down a bit.

The pair stay there for a few minutes, Virgil's tears slowing while Logan holds and rocks him. Soon, Virgil hears the door open and feels Logan shift slightly.

"Hey, lil' spider." Virgil peeks out of Logan's chest to find Deceit, still in the oversized black shirt he was wearing last night. "Heard you had a bad dream. Do you think a bottle and some cuddles would help?"

Virgil whines softly, nodding. Deceit joins the two on the bed and Logan starts to let go of him. Virgil whimpers, but settles once Deceit takes him in his arms. All memories of the bad dream melt away as his papa holds him close, helping him drink the bottle.

Even if he does hate nightmares, Virgil loves getting to be comforted by his caregivers. 


End file.
